1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying on a display an image based on binary image data and color image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional such a kind of image display apparatus, some have a plurality of processors and a plurality of memories being assigned to respective processors, and displays on a display a composite image based on image data read out of the memories by the processors.
However, in the prior art, it is impossible to arbitrarily change a parallelism between the processors and the memories, and therefore, it is impossible to efficiently use the memories.